Sleepless
by ButterMilkStar
Summary: Bella already knew about vampires before Edward came along. She lived with some for 2 years after a tragic event left her alone with no parents but they aren’t vegetarian like the Cullen’s. Now certain events forces Bella to move to Forks without them.
1. Chapter 1

Bella already knew about vampires before Edward came along. She lived with some for 2 years after a tragic event that left her alone with no parents but they aren't vegetarian like the Cullen's. Now certain events forces Bella to move to Forks without her new family.

Chapter 1:

"_Mom! Dad!" I shouted through the house. Everything was quiet, too quiet. "MOM? DAD?" _

_I was walking through each room, shouting to them but they never answered. I started to get an uneasy feeling, like someone or something was watching me but when I turned around I found nothing. I glanced down at the floor, looking where I was going, being careful not to trip again and found a red liquid trail. I bent down and my head started to spin, it smelt strongly of blood, my one and only weakness. I looked back to see if the trail was behind my and where it came from. It was coming from the kitchen. I looked forward again and followed the trail of blood; it was leading to the main bedroom._

_I started to breath through my mouth as the smell of blood got stronger as I walked closer to the door._

"_M-m-mom? D-dad? A-are y-you in there?" I asked in a small, shaky voice, but there was still no answer._

_I reached the door and paused. Scared out of my mind as to what I might find. I took a deep breath through my mouth and pushed to door open slowly. I shrieked loudly._

I woke up with a start, my body was covered in sweat and I was shaking all over. I tried to show down my heart before me family could hear its rapid beating and come and check on me. But before I could even slow it down a notch my bedroom door flew open and in walked my 'parents' and older 'brother'. I looked at they guiltily, but all they did was give me a small knowing, yet sad smile. They knew all about my nightmares.

"Was it another nightmare Bella, love?" My 'mom' asked me. She came over to me and sat beside me on the bed. Her hand came out to stroke my head but I instinctively flinched way, the nightmare still fresh in my mind. Hurt flashed in her eyes when I moved away but was quickly covered up and I immediately felt guilty, I did not like hurting her feelings. Her hand was still raised to my face so I lent my face against it. She smiled at me lovingly and began to wipe away the sweat on it away. Her ice cold hands felt soothing against my hot face. I smiled up at her to let her know I was alright again.

"We heard your heart beating fast and thought you might have had another nightmare again. We wanted to know if you where alright." Dad asked from behind mom. Jason, my 'brother', had made his way over to the other side of my bed and was now laying next to me with his head on the pillow and a hand on my hair, playing with it. He always knew how to calm me down properly and make me feel safe.

"Yes Dad, it was the same nightmare again. But I'm alright now thanks." I gave then a reassuring smile. I'm sure they know it was fake, I was never good at lying, but they didn't say anything.

"Yo sis, do you have to go back to sleep?" Jason asked knowing full well I didn't want to return to the dream. "I need someone to challenge me in Guitar Hero, because there too losers," he pointed to mom and dad, "are not much of a challenge considering how old they are." I started laughing at what he said; Jason technically was older than them in one way at least.

"Yeah Jason, I can see how they are much older that you, considering that you are a 450 years old vampire and they are only 245 years old." I said.

"Ha ha ha Bella, you are very funny."

"Well I never thought about being a comedian, do you think I will have a shot at it?"

"No a change it hell" he said simply, laughing at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to push him off the bed but he was too heavy, a dead weight.

I climbed off the bed and went to my bathroom off my bedroom. Mom and dad left but Jason stayed and picked up my very weathered Wuthering Heights and started reading.

My shower lasted 10 minutes before Jason got too impatient and threatened to drag me out of the shower if I took any longer.

We headed down to the spacious lounge and started to set up when mom came down and announced that she and dad were going hunting for the night. I cringed, I hated their diet , feeding off humans. At leased they try making up for what they are by ridding the earth of the scum-rapists and murderers.

Jason and I ended up playing for 2 hours straight; we were even up until mom and dad came barging through the front door looking frantic. Mom looked as if she would be crying if she could.

"What is the matter?" Jason asked, "What happened?"

"The Voltaire is on their way." Dad said.

"WHAT! Why? What did we do? How do you know?"

"We were hunting and we came across two nomads and they were talking about us and how the Voltaire found out that we were hosting a human that knows about vampires."

"Shit! This is not good. Stephan, don't you have a house in Forks? Could we not send Bella there for a while? Until they are gone?" Jason asked dad I have heard of the Voltaire once before and what I heard was not very good. They were the royalty of the vampire community.

"Excellent idea. Susan, go and pack Bella's bags-everything that is hers must go-"

"Should I pack our stuff as well?" mom asked.

"No, we can't go with her otherwise they will know we have something to hide if we run away." Jason said. My eyes grow wide, _they have never left me alone before_, I started breathing hard and my vision started blurring as my eyes filled with tears, _NO! They can't leave me!_ I could hear my own heart beating loudly in my ears.

"Bella, honey, calm down, y-" Susan started.

"NO! Please, you can't lave me, please" I begged as the tears started rolling down my cheeks. My leg felt like jelly and I felt myself tipping backward. I fell into Jason's arms and he curled me into a ball against his chest, pulling me into a hug, holding me together.

"Please don't go, don't leave me" I chanted into his chest and griped onto his shirt like my live depended on it.

"Belly, you know your big brother wouldn't leave you unless it was for your own safety, and if the Voltaire finds us with you they will try and kill you, and if that happened, I will fight to the death to save my little sister, and you don't want me or mom and dad to be killed now do you?" I thought about what he said. I don't what them dead, they are the only family I have. They helped me so much. I nodded to him that he was right. He carried on. "We are only going to be gone of…lets say 3 to 4 months. Just to be safe." He reassured me, "and then we will fetch you."

"Do you promise?" I asked

"Yes I promise, but if we have to stay away longer, I will call you to let you know." I nodded my head slowly but my grip on him did not loosen.

"Come on Bella, its time to go." I heard Stephan say to me as he tugged on my arm. I slowly let go of Jason and allowed Stephan to pull me out.

"Now Bella, you are going to get on a plan that will take you straight to Port Angles and there will be a car waiting for you under the name 'Wallace', you take that car and drive for an hour on the road and it will take you straight to Forks. Once you are in Forks take out the GPRS at find the programmed name HOME, it will lead you to the house. Will you be able to do that?" Stephan babbled on as I tried to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Okay" I said in a weak voice.

"We love you sweetheart, never forget that." Mom said to me as they packed my things into the trunk of the car that was waiting for me. "We will fetch you when this all blows over but until than, stay safe for me-for us."

"Yes, take care and don't trip over the people in Forks Belly. I what to find you in perfect condition, alright?" Jason said as he gave me a goodbye hug. I grinned at him despite myself and playfully punched him.

"Adieu…for now." I said to them and climbed in to the cab.

The drive to the airport was quiet and that left me with a lot of time to think about what was happening.

When we got to the airport, the cab driver popped the trunk but didn't help me unload my bags and as soon as I closed the trunk, he took off.

"Thank you so much for your help." I muttered sarcastically to myself quietly, but maybe not quietly enough as some of the people turned to look at me strangely. I blushed and looked down, letting my hair cover my face.

I found a trolley to put my bag on and walked stiffly to the booked tickets booth to collect the ticket Jason bought.

"Your plane leaves at 11:45 in terminal 2, you can wait in that waiting area." The lady said. Short and sweet. Nice.

_Mmm, that means I have 30 minutes to check in my bags_- My tummy rumbled loudly and I blushed again as peoples head turned to the sound, a grin on their face. _And maybe get something to eat._

I groaned to myself. _I'm so TIRED!_ I didn't sleep a wink on the plane, my mind was to busy swimming with today's events and worrying if my family was safe.

I bragged my bags lazily through the airport and walked towards the information desk.

"Hi, Uhm…do you know where I must go to get the keys for a stored car?" I asked an old-ish looking lady behind the desk.

"Yes dear," she said with a smile, "You go straight down the hall until you get to the coffee shop, the rental and stored cars are down the flight of stairs to the left of the café."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. _The people seem friendly enough here. If I must go pass the café I could get some caffeine for the road. Dad did say that Forks was an hour away _I took off down the hall towards the café.

I got myself a Coke and found Stephan's car. The car attendant helped me pack the car with my bags and with thanks I headed towards my new home for the next few weeks or months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

let me know what you think and i'll try to get another chapter up soon.

~*~*Ashleigh*~*~

P.S this is my first FanFic so i really would like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was driving for a while before I came across the Welcome to Forks sign. I turned to the GPS that I found in the front and switched it on and typed in the name HOME. I was driving for another 15 minutes before I came to a house near the middle of the forest. It was still in Forks but there were minimal houses around. The house was a beautiful double story with a huge door covered in vines made out of metal to decorate it. I pulled the car in to drive way and climbed out of the car. I walked quickly to the door so that I don't slip and found the key under the eave just where Jason said they would be.

I pushed hard on the heavy looking door and stepped onto the dark varnished wood. The hallway was long and at the end it met with a staircase. I walked down the passage and looked through the arches which was on either side, one lead to a fully furnished vintage style living room and the other to the kitchen.

I decided to get my luggage while the rain let up. I went up to one of the bedroom that was nearest the bathroom. It must have been Jason's because it was decorated just as his room back at the other house. I walked over to the closet and found it was already full with all his clothes. I'm going to have to ask them which room I can stay in…

I will leave my bags packed for the time being and when I'm assigned my room I'll unpack. I flopped down onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling…

…15 minutes later…

"Aahh!" I shrieked. 15 minutes I've been staring at the ceiling! When are they going to call? I miss them so much. Don't they miss me?

My eyes started prickling at that thought. No, they do miss me. It must not be safe enough to call. I hope they are alright.

Just then I heard a soft growl. I shot up straight and looked around. _They couldn't have found me so soon. _My room was still empty except for me. I felt a dull cramp in my stomach then and soon after the growl came again. I blushed scarlet when I connected the two. I'm hungry. I laughed at my stupidity.

I hoped out of the bed and made my way to the kitchen and flicked on the light. I walked over to the fridge and looked inside only to find it completely empty. I hit me head on the door of the fridge. _Dur, vampires don't need to eat, why would they have food hear. Not to mention they have not been here for a few years._

"Why would they even have a kitchen in the first place?" I said out loud to myself.

I glanced at my watch. It read 6:45 pm. I taped my finger on my lips thinking. _If I go now, I can get to the shops before they close for the night. But if I do that, it means that I'm still going to have to cook the food…_I frowned at that idea. I was not in the mood for cooking a meal at the moment. I walked over to my bag in the foyer and fished out my purse. _I should have enough money to order takeouts. Tomorrow I will shop for food._

Half an hour later I was sitting at the dinning table with a hot, steamy cheese pizza, and let me tell you, it hit the spot. I was stuffed.

I was on my way back to the bedroom when me phone started vibrating in back pocket.

"Hello?" I said without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello dear sister of mine" said the voice.

"JASON!" I shouted into the phone.

"Ouch, jeez Bella, not so loud! Sensitive hearing remember?" Jason said.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, "I'm just so glad you called. I was dying of boredom-I miss you guys so much. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is just fine. They haven't arrived yet, which is good because we are still trying to get your sent out of you bedroom. You know, you should really get out more." He said with a laugh.

"Har har, you have jokes now? But have you no news?"

"Not yet. Oh, wait, mum just reminded me to tell you that I arranged for you to start your junior year at Forks High next week Monday-" I let out a groan and he chuckled. "You didn't think that you were going to stay at home for the time you are there did you?"

"No, I guess not but I hoped." I said.

"Bells, Forks High is not as bad as the other schools. I went there a few years ago." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Ok, maybe not a few. More like 50 years ago, but that's beside the point, it is a really small school. You won't have a problem finding your way around… Even with your lack of direction." He said, whispering the last part, which made me think that I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Fine." I grumbled. I wasn't looking forward to Monday now. I hated being the new person. People always stare at you and that's when I'm at my clumsiest. Another thing that tends to happen is that they start whispering about you when they think you are not looking. And this year it might be even worse because I don't Jason with me, my harbor. Not to mention all the rumors that will start about why I'm on my own.

"YO, Bells? Are you still there?" Jason's voice called to me. I shook me head, waking up from the daydream.

"Yeah, I am still hear." I said.

"Good to know. Thought I lost you there for a moment. Anyway I have to go now, I'm sure the Voltaire is getting close."

"Okay then. Any other rules before you go?"

"Uhm… Go to school, make friends, no partying at the house-we haven't really lived there for too long, we don't want it trashed," I rolled my eyes, as if I would ever THINK about having a party. "and last but not least… don't forget to eat." Wow what an anti-climax.

"Sure, sure. And speaking of food, you forgot to tell me that I had to go grocery shopping." I scolded.

"Oops, sorry. I knew there was something I forget. O well you are just going to have to starve for tonight." He joked.

"You want your best sister in the whole wide world to starve?" I said in a sad voice and sniffed to add effect.

"Ah, Belly Baby, you know that's not true. You are my only sister and you know I don't want you to starve."

"Haha. Its ok I already got something to eat…from the forest…" I thought I will tease him some more.

"You went hunting? Wait, what? You went into the forest? There is another rule: DON"T GO INTO THE FOREST!"

"Jeez Jay, I was only joking! Tell 'mum' and dad I say hello please?"

"They heared, they say hello too and we will see you soon. Love you B."

I smiled into the phone, that was one of my prefered nicknames, and it suited me perfectly, plain and simple B. "I love you too Jay." and I put down the phone.

The house felt even more empty than before. I took one final look around the room and walked back up the stairs and when to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: Tell me if its sucky..i can take it.  
the story might just take time to write because i use my computer class time at school to write. he he don't tell anyone!  
Thank you to all of you who Reviewed. it means a lot

~*~*Ashleigh*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Racing 

I woke up with a start this morning to find myself alone. I never really knew how much I relied on Jason and the others to cheer me up in the mornings until now. I wanted to cry but I pushed it down. I walked over to the bathroom that was attached to the room. When I looked into the mirror I nearly had a heart attack, I looked like death. Is this what Jason had to look at each and every morning I woke up from a nightmare? No wonder he worried about me. My skin looked so pale and clear that it might have looked like a vampires only not as beautiful. I lightly tapped my cheeks to try and get color into it. I turned to the shower and switched it on and went and got my toiletries from the room.

*~*30 minutes later*~*

I drove down to the only mall around this place, which was about 20 minutes out of Forks. It was not all that big but it had all the things I needed.

I looked into the rear view mirror and say what looked like a shiny, silver Volvo racing towards me. I smiled to myself. Maybe I will have a little race with this car, and by the speed the driver is going, it looks as if he or she will be able to keep up with me. Ever since I moved in with Jason and them, I found the need for speed. It was exhilarating when we went racing. It was always Jason and I in the one car and mom and dad in the other. Jason let me drive most of the time because 'it was fun to see the stupid look of excitement on my face' when I drive.

When the car came closer I looked into the car to see who my unsuspected challenger was. It was a boy around about my age with the most vivid bronze hair color I have ever seen and next to him sat a little girl with spiky black hair. As they where about to over take me I put my foot on the gas. I gave a small laugh and then slowed down when they fell back behind me. This happened 3 more times before he did not slow down but sped up instead, to pull up in front of me. I then pulled up next to him and shot them my biggest smile and shot forward, my foot flat on the gas peddle and left them in my wake. I was now going 179 miles per hour and reached the shopping mall in less time than I anticipated.

I parked nearest to the entrance of the mall and quickly headed inside.

After about an hour of shopping for food I chucked everything into the car and went back inside. I wanted to buy myself new clothing for Monday, so I headed over to Buckle. I walked into the shop and headed over to the jeans section and then over to the tops section. I finally found enough clothes and headed to the check out. As I got there I looked over to me right and caught site of black spiky hair bouncing up and down and waving like mad. She must have recognized me. I smiled and waved back at her.

"Hello" I said to the cashier and handed her the clothes.

"Hi" she said shyly as she scanned the clothes. "I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela. I'm Bella, Bella Swan"

"Oh, you must be the new girl at Forks High. I go there too."

"Wow, word really travels fast around here." I said and she blushed.

"Sorry, it's not every year that we get new people around here in Forks and when we do…it's a big thing." She cashed up the last item and handed me the bag with the clothes in it. I smiled at her. Angela seems like a really nice person and she is shy like me. "If you like, you can sit with my friends and me at break at school. They are really nice…Well except for Lauren, she can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Really? Thank you. That would be great. Now I don't have to sit alone." We laughed for a bit and then I said good bye and headed to my car. My mood about school had been lifted. It no longer felt like it would be a disaster now that I had a friend there.

~*~*Back at home*~*~

When I got back home, I unpacked the groceries and put my new clothes away in Jason's closet. It was about 4 pm when I got showered and dressed into my pajamas. I wanted to go to bed early because I didn't get much sleep after I woke up. Maybe I could watch a movie to pass the time before I go to bed.

After having an early supper I headed to the basement where I found the big screen and a book shelve stiffed with old movies, records and a few forgotten books.

"Wow." I said as I looked at all the movies.

Some of them are really old and rare, I'm sure some of them are silent movies. (AN: silent movie are those really old movies without any talking in them. It's really funny.) I found a copy of Bonnie and Clyde and decided to put that on. It wasn't long before I started to feel my eyelids become heavy. I switched off the movie and dragged my feet up two stories and got into bed. Sleep consuming me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**thank you for the reviews guy!**

**Sorry this chapter is do short but prelims are coming up and that means studying, plus the teachers are still giving us projects to do :( school bites ass. thank the big man up there that its my last year.**

**I would love to hear more comments and advise from everyone. so REVIEW!...please**

*~*~Ashleigh~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*Monday*~*~

My alarm went off at 7am and I groaned not wanting to get up out of my warm bed. Last night was the first night that I got a decent night sleep and I was not ready to pass it up.

I heard my phone vibrate before it started ringing. It was Jason. I picked it up.

"What do you want?" I said to him.

"Good morning to you too Belly" he said with a smile on his face.

"Morning…"

"I knew you wouldn't be up yet so I decided to give you a wake-up call. Remember, you have school today and I don't want to get a call from the principal that you did not turn up for school." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You sound more like the father figure than the brother, do you know that?"

"Stop changing the subject and get done." He said, pretending to be the father figure.

"Yes dad." I said sarcastically. "But if I'm going to get done in time, I have to hang up."

"OK then." He sounded sad for some reason. "I'll try and phone you when you get home. I miss you."

"I miss you guys too, and I will be waiting for that call." I made a kiss noise into the phone to try and cheer him up, it worked. His laugh was loud over the phone and then he said goodbye again and hung up.

I walked into the bathroom and did my morning rituals and than headed over to my closet to pick out one of my new outfits. Once I was dressed I went over to the full length mirror to see if was acceptable. The outfit that I chose to wear consisted of: a low-rise, black skinny jean which had embroidered back pockets and a big MEK label on the back, a long midnight blue puff sleeve top which had a beep v-neck lining and had a lace inset with a tie under the bust. I had a pair of faux suede boots which had a faux fur lining on the inside, and to top it all off I had a twill coat which had a removable wool lining for warmth.

I made my way down to the kitchen and decided to make French toast for breakfast. By the time I was finished eating it was 7:50 am. I had 10 minutes to get to school and collect my schedule. I ran out the front door and locked it behind me. I was half way down the path when I remembered something…my school bag and cell phone. I ran all the way back to the door and unlocked it. My bag was in the living room with my cell phone which I had brought down this morning with me. I absolutely loved my tote bag. It had bird prints all over it with a small, pink Roxy logo in the corned. I was so glad that all my books could fit inside it. I ran back to me car and hoped inside. I raced my way to the school and made it there in 4 minutes. _I have 5 minutes to get my schedule_. I thought. I found the school pretty easy because it was just off the main road. It did not really look like a school, more like a lots of larger offices. I parked in front of the nearest building which had RECEPTION printed on the front in big black letters. I made my way over to it. It had started raining harder as I reached door. The office was warm. A lady was sitting behind a computer with big glasses and a puffy hair do. Is I approached the desk she turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Good morning dear. You must be Isabella Waldorf, am I correct?" she said in a high pitched voice. Waldorf was Jason's human surname. He liked to use it every century or so.

"Yes I am but I prefer Bella." I said politely.

"Bella it is then." She swirled around in her chair and rolled over to a heavy looking cabinet where she fished out a thin file. "Here we are love." She said, handing me the contents that was in the file. "I have your schedule and a slip for your teachers to sign. You have to bring in back at the end of the day. Have a good day."

I thanked her and headed out to my car. I studied my timetable and the map as I walked. I had my car door open and a leg inside of the car when the bell rang. _Looks like I will have to move it later. _I headed over to my first class. As I neared the classroom a boy with a serious acne problem rushed up to my side.

"Hi, I'm Eric" he said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Eric." He gave me a look that said 'Are you not going to give me you name?' I just made my face look confused.

"And your name is?" he finally asked.

"Its Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said with a friendly smile.

"Nice name. So where are you headed?"

"Uhm…Art with Ms. Sims." I remembered. I was looking forward to this class, this class and music. Jason had taught me how to play the piano and the guitar over the long nights when I could not sleep. It always relaxed me when he played the guitar; he was so skilled at it. He decided to teach me because he was missing out on serious gaming time. He acted like such a child some times, but that's what made him fun to be with.

"Oh, I have calculus first period. But I would be happy to walk with you to your class."

"Oh, no that-" but before I could complete my sentence, Eric had his hand on my arm, pulling me in the direction of the art room.

"Nonsense, I will walk you there. It will be no trouble to me." He said. A thousand curses flew through my head that I wanted to voice but I bit my bottom lip to try and hold it in. I did not want to make any enemies or hurt any ones feeling on my first day at a new school, so I let him lead me to my class. When we reached the door I all but ripped my arm out of his grip and with a quick thank you I ran into the class, nearly bumping into two people that were on the other side of the door, hanging up their coats. I quietly said sorry and hung my coat up as well and when over to the Ms. Sims who was rushing around trying to get pieces of charcoal for the class.

"Excuse me ms, I'm Bella. I'm new and according to the lady at the secretary, I have to get my teachers to sign this piece of paper."

"Well welcome to Forks High Bella. Let me just head out these pieces of coal and I will be right with you." I smiled at her as if to say I understand

*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. things have been hectic to say the least.

hope you liked the chapter, and sorry to those who thought Bella would have met Edward in this chap, but i promise you she will in the next one.(**,)

A **BIG **thanks to all who reviewed, you guys made me feel so special, lol. and a special thanks to **JaspersAngel1862** for being my spell check. hope to hear from you if there is any more. hehe

~*~*Ashleigh*~*~

P.S Bella's outfit will be found on the Buckle online shopping website. all my links went missing when i received a virus from my schools computer. never say that one coming -- heavy sarcasm.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Previously~*~

"You can sit next to Alice." She said, "Alice? Would you please be a dear and raise you hand so Bella knows where you are seated."

I looked around the class and saw a very familiar face bobbing up and down behind a canvas, with a small hand waving wildly, trying to get my attention._ Where have I seen you before?_ I gave a small smile and headed over to her. As I got closer I remember where I say her from. She was the same girl from the mall and one of the people that was in the car that I raced the other day. I wonder if she remembers me…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice." She said excitedly. It looked like she was on a sugar high by the way she was bouncing around in her seat. I giggled at her behavior. Her features were so child like, in fact everything about her was small, and she kind of reminded me of a pixie. The weird thing about Alice is that if you looked into her honey colored eyes they were anything but young, they seemed to be old, like she has seen many things in her life time. Now that I was actually looking at her, I had to admit that she was beautiful, everything about her was perfect.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, breaking me out of my ogling. Her hand made a quick sweep on her face, trying to brush off the invisible flaw. I shook my head to clear it.

"No, sorry there is nothing on you face. I just zoned out for a bit." I lied and blushed.

"Are you the girl my brother and I raced on Saturday? You kind of look familiar."

I laughed, "Yes I'm the girl. Sorry about that, I wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Oh hush. It was alright. I know I had fun. Edward though, did not. I think you crushed his ego. He would let it go. He is such a sore loser sometimes and what made it even worse was that you were a girl!" She laughed and I joined in. So his name was Edward, it suited him

I sat down next to her and stared to draw on the blank canvas in front me. I always love painting and sketching. As far as I could remember, I was always a good painter. My mother-my real mother, Renee, was an inspired artist and often her work was displayed in different galleries all around Phoenix and someone always bought one. Renee had me start art classes as soon as we found out that I was a total klutz. This was the only thing that I did not find myself in the intensive care unit in the hospital for. The only time I didn't find myself falling flat on my face is when my adrenaline got pumping, and sports never got my adrenaline pumping.

I decided to draw a portrait of my 'new' family. I thought it would be a nice addition to the few art pieces that is hanging up in the house. We are standing in a field. Mom was next to dad who had an arm around her with a big smile on his face, Jason stood next to them with me on his back.

"Wow! I love your drawing! Who are the people with you? Is that your boyfriend?" A voice said from behind my. I got such a fright that I jumped about a foot in the air, luckily I wasn't drawing at the time otherwise the picture would have had a line going across it. I turned around and found that is was Alice.

"No, his not my boyfriend. His my brother." I said.

"Oh, how come they aren't staying with you, here in Forks?"

"They are busy with things back home. Jason is out of school and taking a gap year, so he doesn't have to go to school, which meant that he can stay with them to help sort out the problem." I told her. I felt as if I could trust her with the truth, but not the whole truth.

She looked as if she wanted to ask what the problem was but held back at asking, I'm sure she could sense that I wouldn't tell her.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah but I'm sure the problem would be sorted out soon though." I smiled at her and she returned it back.

"So what does the rest of your time table look like?" she asked, changing the subject. I reached down into my bag and fished out my schedule.

"Well I have music appreciation next, then calculus, English, history, lunch, Biology-" I cut my sentence short when I say Alice go completely still and had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Alice? Alice, can you hear me?" I asked her but when she didn't reply I got really scared. I tried to shake her but she was solid as a rock and wouldn't move. I slapped her face but I did more damage to my hand than her face. She was cold and hard like Jason…Could she be a vampire? I shot that thought down straight away; her eyes were a gold color not red. Maybe it was just my imagination was playing tricks on me.

"Did you just slap me? Is your and ok?" she asked.

"Yes its fine. What happened to you? You went blank and didn't respond to anything."

"Oh…Uhm, it was nothing. It happens all the time. The doctor said that it was a way for my mind to slow down a bit. I maybe a bit hyperactive…" she said with a smile. I could tell that she was lying but I let it slide. I thought by not questioning her it was like a favor to her for not questioning me on my lie.

The bell rang than and before I could even pick up my bag; Alice was out of the class. She walks pretty fast for a human.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Before I knew it, it was already lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria and headed to the lunch line to pick up some food.

"Hey." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a girl about my height with a ginger hair color. I've seen her in my Calculus and history class. "Your Isabella right?"

"Bella" I corrected automatically.

"I'm Jessica. Do you have some where to sit already? If not you can sit with my group if you like."

"Thank you for the offer, but some one already asked me if would like to sit with them."

"Oh who asked you?"

"Her name is Angela. Do you perhaps know where she sits?" Jessica's face suddenly brightened.

"Angela sits with my group! What a coincidence." She said with a big smile and very loudly, trying and succeeding to get the cafeterias attention. All eyes were on us and I blushed a bright red. I groaned. I hate the spot light.

Once we got our food we headed over to the center table which was already full with people. Jessica introduced me to everyone and then turned abruptly to the boy next to her, Mike.

I was playing with my salad when the cafeteria doors opened and in walked Alice with her arm attached to a handsome blond male, behind them was another couple; the male had a scary build but had a goofy smile on his face and dark brown hair, next to him was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, everything about her screamed perfection. The last one to come in was Edward. He looked even more god like than the last time.

I nudged Jessica. "How are the other people with Alice and Edward?" I asked. Jessica gave me a shocked look.

"You know the Cullen's."

"No, not really, but Alice sits next to me in Art."

"Oh, the big one is Emmet Cullen and the blond's are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The whole lot of them is adopted. Dr. Cullen and his wife can't have children although the Hales are Dr. Cullen's sister's children, I think. Their parents were killed when they were younger." She paused to take a sip of her cold drink before she continued. "They are all together and they live in the same house! Isn't that illegal of something?"

"But they are not related. They don't have any common blood, so its fine." I told her. She didn't seem to like my answer because she pursed her lips and turned her head away, ending the conversation. I turned back to the Cullen table and found Edward looking at me. I blushed and turned back to my table just as Angela sat down. I was about to greet her when the bell rang. She groaned and got up again. I shot her a sympathetic look and got up as well. I looked to where the food stand was and say that it was empty of people.

"Wait here one sec." I said and dashed over to it. I grabbed a few cookies and stiffed them into me pocket. I walked back to Angela and handed some of the cookies to her. We stated walking to biology. _At least I have one class with her._

"Aw, thanks so much." She said, stuffing a cookie into her mouth. "I though I was going to have to starve."

"No problem." I said with a smile. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was up in the library sorting out a few books." We walked into class then. We split up, I went to the teachers desk and she want to her seat. I handed my slip to the teacher and he signed it.

"The only place left is next to Mr. Cullen it seems." He said. I gave him a quick smile and made my way over to Edward. As I got closer to him I saw that he stiffed. I looked into his eyes and watched them turn black and fill with hunger. _Oh shit! I was right, they are vampires! Crap what am I going to do? If they are vampires why are their eyes gold and not red?_

I sat down carefully and moved my chair as far as the small desk allowed.

"Hello." He said to me. God his voice sounded so smooth and so attractive. I just gave him a short nod and faced the front of the class room again. "My name is Edward."

"I know." I said, keeping my answers as short as possible. Jason had once told me that my blood smelled sweeter than a normal persons and the smell of my breath was more concentrated. I didn't want to make him even hungrier so I just kept my mouth closed.

"Ah, you must have met my sister Alice already." I confirmed with a nod. "Not much of a talker are we?"

"It would just be easier for the both of us if I didn't talk." I said looking into his eyes. Trying to tell him that I knew what he is. Just then the bell rang and before he could say anything else I had my things in my bag and swiftly walked out of the classroom. I looked behind me and saw Edward staring at me.

I went to the office and told them that I wasn't feeling well so that I could go home. I have to tell Jason about this. I mean, what if they are part of the Volturi?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok this is kind of a sucky chapter, tell me if you like it or hate it. if you guys hate it i will try and re-write it. (Anything for my beloved readers, hehe)

to answer **Karmalady94**'s question, which just so happens to be a very good question because even i didn't know the answer to it until now, Bella is driving a Audi RS4-Black with tinted windows. you can Google it if you don't know what it looks like.

**Review please!**

*~*Ashleigh*~*

P.S thanks to all who commented again (' ',)


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

OK, so hears the dilemma… I have contracted what they call Writer's Block. But there is no need to panic, it's a mild case.

I'm struggling to open up the next chapter but I have the rest of the chapter stuck in my head and its being typed out at the moment. If any of my lovely readers has any ideas or suggestions on how I should open it up, please let me know via a review or PM. But if you guys don't the chapter will just take more time to go up…

Love you all

*~*Ashleigh*~*

P.S: if you want to blame any one for the writers block, blame it on the Biology exam I just went though, it was mind shattering! That subject has been going though my mind forever now. I think about it 24/7-even at the most random times! And to top it off I wanted to read some of the stories (to clear my head) on FF but the chapters that I read ALL HAD BIOLOGY IN THEM! But I'm just going to stop complaining and shut up now… (--,)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_It would just be easier for the both of us if I didn't talk." I said looking into his eyes. Trying to tell him that I knew what he is. Just then the bell rang and before he could say anything else I had my things in my bag and swiftly walked out of the classroom. I looked behind me and saw Edward staring at me._

_I went to the office and told them that I wasn't feeling well so that I could go home. I have to tell Jason about this. I mean, what if they are part of the Volturi?_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I arrived home in record time. I run up to the door and tripped on the last step, crashing to my knees painfully. I must have caught the step with my shoe because when I looked at it, I had a giant scuff mark on the tip.

"Shit." Luckily my jeans are not ripped where I fell but I'm sure my knees are going to be battered later on. I groaned and picked myself up off the ground. I blushed, bright red just at the thought of some one seeing me make my oh-so grace full landing. I dusted myself off and straightened my legs out. Damn, my knees were sore. It felt as if I got carpet burn again. And if you had ever gotten carpet burn before you would know how painful it can be.

I opened the door and walked inside, shutting that door, I dropping my bag on the floor and headed over to the phone in the kitchen. _I wonder if the Volturi are at Jason's place at the moment…maybe I should pretend to be some one else just in case, Jason will know it's me. Damn, but I can't act to save my live. I'm so not going to fool anyone even if they haven't met me before. They will figure out that it is me. _I was pacing back and forth around the kitchen for about half an hour, thinking of a way I could get a hold of them.

After about 10 minutes of thinking, I decided to just call him and see what happens.

Jason answered after 4 rings when I was just going to put down.

"Hello?" Jason asked. But I didn't answer him, I just breathed heavily into the phone and after about a minute he spoke again.

"Sorry, I can't talk at the moment. I have _**guests**_ here." I breathed a sigh of relieve, he knows it's me. "I will have to return your call later on when they have left." He whispered. I hung up as soon as he said that. Hopefully it would not be too long before he returns my call.

I decided on making myself an early dinner to pass the time but half way though cooking the pasta, the phone started to ring. I ran over to the phone and yanked it off its cradle.

"Jason?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes Bella it's me." Jason said from the other side of the phone. "What the hell did you call me for? I told you not to call here." His voice had a trace of anger in it.

"I'm sorry Jason but it was an emergency! And it could not wait for tonight?"

"Ok sorry I should have known it was an emergency. What is it and why are you not at school? Doesn't school end in another 2 hours?" **(AN: let's just say that bio was 3****rd**** last period ok?)**

"Yes it does end in another 2 hours but…Jason there are vampires at school!"

"What are you sure?"

"YES IM SURE! Incase you forget I lived with vampires-" I cut myself off then because I got a whiff of something disgusting, it kind of smelt like something was burning. I glanced around the kitchen and fund the source of the smell. "SHIT!" I shouted as I say the pot with my pasta in it boiling over and smoke coming out of it. I dropped the phone and ran over to the pot and shoved it under the tap, trying in vain to save the pasta, but it was no use, the pasta was beyond repair. _I'm going to have to start all over again_. I walked back over to the phone and picked it up from the floor.

"Bella, is everything alright? What happened?" Jason asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Nothing to worry about, I just burnt the pasta I was preparing for supper. But as I was saying I lived with vampires for two years. I would have to be stupid to not pick up the differences between a vampire and a human." Jason broke down into laughter.

"Did you burn the water as well? And true, you would have to be quite thick to not pick it up."

"Oh, I see you have jokes now hey? But I nearly did burn the water." He started laughing again. "Anyway, back to the topic. What should I do? I sat next to one of the guys and his eyes turned black almost immediately and he looked like he wanted to bit my head off." I heard Jason quickly sober up and then give out a small growl.

"He didn't touch you right?" he asked quickly, trying to compress his anger.

"No, no. He didn't touch me. He actually tried to get as far away from me as possible."

"Ok, well maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow. I'll ask dad to phone the school and tell them you are not feeling too well. Maybe you must just let him cool down. I mean he didn't attack you so he can't be all _that_ bad." We chatted for a while longer about random things, when I suddenly remembered the question I wanted to ask Jason about.

"What does it mean when vampires have golden color eyes?"

"Gold? Do they have gold eyes?"

"Well, it was more of a melted butterscotch color…you can get lost in it for days…" I trailed off, my mind going into a la la land state. I could hear Jason's voice humming in the background, but for that moment all I could think about was Edwards's eye color before it turned black.

"…_I swear if you don't come out of your day dream in going to come over there and_…"

"Sorry Jason. What were you saying?"

"I will ask the Volturi if they know anyone with gold eyes and I will talk to you tomorrow alright."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they do know these people and some how link me here?"

"Don't worry, they won't. I'll just say that there is a rumor going around about a coven of vamps with gold eyes and why that is so."

I looked down at my watch. _Wow we have been talking for over an hour and a half already! _

"Jay, I'm going to hang up now. My ear is red from talking for so long and I'm kind of tided. I think I will go watch a movie in your _huge_ movie room or something." I told him, emphasizing on the huge part.

"Belly-boo, that movie area is tiny compared to the one in our other house in France." He said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh, show off. Tell mom and dad I say hello and don't do anything I would not do. Bye bye." I said and hung up after he said his good byes.

I looked around the kitchen and my eyes fell on the pot in the sink with the burnt pasta in it. I frowned. I really was not in the mood to start cooking again. Maybe I should just order take outs again.

~*~*~*~

10 minutes later I was sitting in front of the big screen with my pizza and a can of coke. I decided to watch one of the newer movies they had: Mr. Magorium's wonder emporium. I found out that I actually like this movie. It was so bright and colorful and happy through out most of the movie.

After the movie I walked up stairs and ran my bath water. I was looking though the cupboards and found a bottle of lavender smelling salts and through some into the water. As soon as the crystals hit the water, the lavender smell filled the bathroom and relaxed my mind. I sank into the bath, the water slightly burning my skin. I stayed in the water until it went cold and then decided to get out. I quickly changed and got into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was down for the count.

To night would be the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**thank you guys for being so patient with me. i heave finally finished my exams! yay. now i can consistent on more important things, like the story (**,) hehe. **

**tell me what you think please!= Review **

**~*~*Ashleigh*~*~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Aaahh!"

I woke up screaming this morning again. It was the same dream that plays over and over again in my head but this time it had a twist to it. Edward was there. He was walking out from the room where I found my parents bodies, blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes were no longer that beautiful gold color, but a bright crimson red that my vampire family has. A sadistic smile appeared on his face as he spotted me cowering against the wall at the end of the passage. He started walking towards me slowly, his eyes darkening as he got closer to me.

"I have been waiting for you love." He said in his velvety voice. As he reached me, he knelt down in front of me and closed his eyes, breathing in as he did this.

"Delicious. You are like a temptress coming to tempt me with your blood." He whispered to me. I could smell his sweet breath that fanned across me face. My eyes couldn't help but close. The smell made me light headed. He took this opportunity to tilt my head and bite down on my neck. That's when I let out a scream and woke up.

I reached over to the bedside table to where my phone lay. 3:45am the time read. I let out a groan. It is way to early to get up but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I think we should invest in a TV for this room. I could have been watching a movie or something in bed instead of going all the way down to the living room or the 'tiny' movie room. It would be cold down there now.

I looked around the room and spotted the box that had all my books in it. I threw off the blanks but immediately regretted it, .as soon as my skin was open to the night air; it was attacked by the cold air. It was almost made me not want to get out of the bed, almost. My boredom won the war against the cold. I ran over to the box and knelt down. The top book was my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and under that were some of Jason's history books. I was never really a history person but these books captivated me for some reason. I think it was because they didn't just talk about the wars that happened but they had journal entries, letters and poetry of some of the soldiers that lived through the wars.

I walked over to the bed with one of the thickest books from the collection. It was all about the Confederate Army. This book had one of the many poems and journal entries I liked.

They were written by a young soldier who went missing shortly after being appointed Major. Major Jasper Whitlock, born in Texas, 1862.

The Civil War, By Jasper Whitlock 

The North screams out,

That all men are free.

The South shouts out,

Not them just you and me!

The North screams out,

You must let them go!

The South shouts out,

No freedom, no!

The screams turn into cannon blasts,

The shouts turn into shots.

Now the Civil War has come,

And many men will die.

Now the Civil War has come,

And many women will cry.

I spent about an hour reading before my eyes became too heavy and dry to stay open any longer. I dumped the book on the floor besides the bed and turned onto my back with a sigh and before I knew it I fell deep into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

I must have slept like the dead because when I woke up I was in exactly the same position as I was when I fell asleep. I groaned softly, me body was so stiff from that sleep. I stretched and then quickly hoped out of bed, maybe a little too quickly as my head began to spin.

"Wow." I said as I put my hands against me cheeks in the hope that it would stop my head from spinning.

I walked to the bathroom and decided to take a long shower this morning and wash my hair. The water ran cold before I decided to turn off the water. I towel dried my hair and then decided to waste more time by blowing my hair straight. The next 15 minutes I spent looking for a suitable outfit to wear around the house, I ended up in a sweat pants and an old Minnie mouse t-shirt with a knitted jersey.

I was not looking forward to today. Its going to be utterly boring, staying at home the whole day all by my self, not to mention I can't even speak to Jason or mom and dad because they have a 'meeting' with the Volturi. I might as well be like a real nerd and do all the catching up work I'm suppose to do for school today and seeing as the work is such a little, I might be able to work ahead of the class, that way I will hopefully give me a free weekend…

~*~*~*~

When I was done with all the work I glanced at the time. _Damn it, doing all that home work did not even help pass the time! _

I headed over to the glass wall and looked outside. It was still raining hard and there was no way I would go walking in this storm, I would probably get soaked as soon as I step out of the front door. With a sigh, I headed over to my book box and took out a few books to read. I lay on my stomach, crossing my ankles in the air, flipping through the different novels I had at hand. I started with Sense and Sensibility only to remember the character of the story happened to be named Edward. I quickly chucked that book to the side and glared at it. Why did that book have to remind me of the one person I wanted to forget?

I sighed heavily and rolled onto my back. I wonder what he is doing at the moment. Maybe he is wondering where I am at the moment. Yeah, not likely, why would he care where I am? I'm nothing to him right? Some how the thought of him not caring about where I was created a dull ache in my chest, an ache of loneliness.

I rolled back onto my stomach and rested my head on my folded arms.

Did I want Edward Cullen, the vampire god, to like me? The simplest answer to that question was: Yes.

* * *

**ok, this chapter was a snoozer but it had to be written.**

**thank you to all the wonderful people that commented, you guys really keep me going.**

**i'm getting soooo much hits guys, its unbelievable. *thumbs up* **

**hope to see more reveiws**

**~*~*~Ashleigh~*~*~**

P.S: wish me luck, I'm starting Finals tomorrow! *gulp* (-_-)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I must have fallen asleep for quite some time because when I woke up, it was darker outside and my stomach growled loudly, trying to tell me it was way past supper time. I pushed myself off of the floor and headed to the kitchen but I didn't make it far before I found myself crashing back down to the floor. I looked towards my feet to see why I tripped and found one of my novels under them. Why couldn't the devil curse me with something else instead of clumsiness? Why not bad breath in the morning or a skew hair line? I would take those in a heart beat. He could not have been that bored with his existence that he had to use me as his personal form of entertainment, could he?

"Stupid book, stupid feet" I mumbled to myself.

Once again I picked myself up and carefully walked over the books lying on the floor. When I got to the kitchen I raided the fridge. I ended up taking out the eggs, milk and bacon. I suddenly had a craving for French toast and bacon. Yummy. I set off cooking and in about 10 minutes I was finished. I strolled lazily over to the table and as I was about to hop onto the high stool a silhouette of a person zipped across the kitchen window, the light from the kitchen dancing on its bronze hair. Edward. I completely forgot about my appetite as my heart started going into overdrive. A million questions started flying though my head. What is he doing here? Did he really want to kill me or is he just checking up on me because I was not at school? I personally hoped it was the latter. Being the inquisitive person I was, I went over to the window and peered outside. He appeared to be gone. I slowly backed away from the window and sat back down on the stool and nibbled on the food in front of me. My eyes always on the window, not once did I look down to see the food I was eating and before I knew it, I was grabbing air. I looked down questioningly at the plate, it was empty. Wow. I dumped my place in the sink and then walked into the passage at the bottom of the stair case. It was dark and I suddenly got the shivers. I wonder if Edward really left. I walked over to the small table and fished out the lighter that was in the wicker basket on top of it. I think I'm going to sleep with it tonight…just incase a vampire shows up.

After changing into my pajamas I switched off the light, filling the room with darkness. I gave out a squeak and quickly switched the light back on, checking if anything was out of place. God I'm becoming paranoid. I walked over to the bed and got down on my knees, checking to see if there was any beneath it. I feel like such a baby, checking to see if there were any monsters under the bed. As I walked back to the light switch, I calculated the steps I took. When I reached the switch I took a deep breath, quickly switched it off and dashed to the bed, pulling the covers over my head. **(AN: don't laugh but I sometimes do this, that is why I can't/ don't watch horror movies, overactive imagination, I always think that someone or something is going to jump out of the dark corners and attack me, l.o.l)** I clenched the lighter close to my chest and closed my eyes, listening to any sounds in my room. I heard none. Before I knew it, sleep found me.

~*~*~*~

I woke up early the next morning due to something jabbing me in the arm. I groaned and moved out of the way and when I looked down I found my lighter squished into the matters from the weight of my body. When I picked up the lighter I remembered the events that occurred last night but despite all that I got a pretty decent sleep last night. I didn't wake up screaming; in fact I can't even remember what I dreamed about last night. I glanced over at the clock and did a bubble take. Shit, if I don't get done now I'm going to be late for school. I quickly got ready and before I walked out the door I grabbed a cereal bar from the pantry and power walked to my car, running just cause more complications…

With me reckless driving I got to school with 5 minutes to spare. Today was one of those rare days where there was no rain in Forks although the sky was still covered in clouds. I hoped out of the car and made my way over to one of the benches in front of the school.

"Hey babe." A voice came from behind me. "I missed you yesterday. Where did you run off to?" I turned around with an eyebrow raised high. There stood Mike in his K-Fed outfit grinning at me like an idiot.

"Good morning Michael. I was at home…sick." I said to him, adding a fake cough at the end.

"Aw that's to bad, I was thinking about asking you out tonight but if you are too sick we can always reschedule." Reschedule? When did I ever say yes to the date?

"Ah…Yeah, I'm going to have to get back to you on that one." Maybe I should telling him that I will go out with him tomorrow because you know, tomorrow never comes. In the end I scraped that idea he might really think I will go out with him. Just as he was about to speak the bell rang. Oh thank God, saved by the bell. I quickly gathered my things and hurried to my first class. _Art… With Alice. Great._

When I walked into the class, I scanned the room for Alice. She was sitting in the same place as the last time, looking over at me and when she caught my eye, she waved over to me and smiled. I could not help smiling back, her smile was contagious. I slowly walked over to her and sat down, ready to answer any of the questions that I could see floating around in her head.

"Morning Alice." I said after taking out my sketch pad and a set of pencils.

"Good morning Bells!" Alice replied. I was a bit stunned when she called me 'Bells' like she was just saying hello to an old friend. This girl is seriously weird. "So where were you yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling to good yesterday morning so I asked my dad if he could call the school and tell them I won't be coming in." I said to her.

"Mmm, but you are fine now right?" she asked, I could hear that she didn't believe me.

I turned to the sketch I was working on and studied it for a while, seeing if there was anything more I could do to it. I erased lines and added more detail to us, leaving the background with little detail as possible. All the focus was on my family.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice peek at my drawing and then back at hers, her nose scrunching up with dislike. I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"What? Its not funny, how do you get drawing to look so beautiful? Mine looks so boring next to yours." She said. I looked over at her work and was dumfounded. How could she say that her art work was boring? Everything looked to the T. it was of her and a guy, cuddling on a park bench. The trees were nearly bare with their leaves blowing around them.

"What do you mean yours is boring? It is absolutely beautiful and life like! I could almost feel the atmosphere around there. Wind chilly but still you are warm because you are with someone you love. Who is that guy anyway?" I asked.

"That's Jasper, my boyfriend."

"Oh, is he your mate?" As soon as I said that, I knew that I was in trouble. Only vampires would call their partners 'mates'. Hopefully she would be a bit slow and not process what I said.

"Yes-wait what?" she asked confused. Snap, she processed. Thank the big guy up there the bell rang just then. I hurriedly packed my bag.

"Sorry, have to get to my other class." I gave her a scared smile and high tailed out of there.

~*~*~

Before I knew it, it was already lunch and Mike tried to hit on me at least 5 times, in 5 cheesy ways. I was busy looked for my history class and he comes and asks me "**Are you lost Bella? Because heaven's a long way from here." **…Uhm…ok?

I entered the cafeteria a bit late because I managed to trip over my feet again. I headed over to the short lunch line and got my food.

"Hey Bella" said a bell like voice. Alice. She probably wants to ask me about this morning. I could feel my heart rate pick up and I'm sure she could hear it. I turned around to face her.

"Hello Alice."

"What do you know about mates Bella?" Wow blunt isn't she?

"Ah, I think my friends are calling me over there." I said to her.

"No they are not. You know what we are, don't you?" if my heart didn't quieten down I'm sure the humans will be able to hear it soon too.

"What you are?" I asked and turned away from her trying to calm my heart down a notch or two, or three. "I have not got a clue what you are on about." And then I left.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't follow me. I sat between Jessica and Angela. Jess gossiped about the people of Forks and I pretended to pay attention, nodding and gasping when needed. Through out lunch I could feel eyes staring at me, challenging me to turn around but I kept facing froward the entire time. Soon lunch ended and it was time for Biology.

When I entered the classroom, I headed over to the seat that I was assigned Monday and started taking out my books. I didn't look up when the seat next to me dragged across the floor heavily.

"Hello." Came the beautiful voice that I craved to hear yesterday. Even though it sounded a bit strained it was still like melted honey.

"Hello." Was my great response. I mentally slapped myself. Why do I have to be so nervous around him?

"What happened to you yesterday? Where you sick?"

"Yes, I wasn't feeling well Monday evening so I decided to stay at home. What work did I miss out on?"

"You didn't miss out on much. We went though mitosis and a little bit of meiosis." Ok good, I studied that last night. "Oh, we also got a project, it's in pairs. I'm the only person left who doesn't have a partner, which automatically means that you are my partner."

O well this could get interesting, I thought to myself.

"Are you alright with that? Monday it looked like you really wanted to eat me…" I should just take a gun and shoot myself in the foot. What possessed me into saying that? And why do I feel that if he sucked me dry now I would not care and I would die a happy woman? Edward is really making me feel all weird inside.

"I..I'm…I'm alight now thanks." Edward said, he shot me a weird look. Maybe I should save myself from this situation.

"I mean you looked like you didn't like me very much"

"Sorry about that. It was highly inappropriate of me to act that way. I was having a rough bad." He said with a depressing smile. I really felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that my blood smelt so good.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you, I would probable have acted the same way if I had an off day." I said to him, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks Bella."

That was the end of that conversation. We paid attention to the rest of the lesson, well I tried to at lease, my brain could not get over how my name sounded coming from his lips.

* * *

well that the end of the chapter. hopefully you guys didn't find it too boring or too short.

i wanted to as thank you to all the people that reviewed, much appreciated. and thanks to all the people who requested Story alerts and favorite author and story. you guys make me want to blush. he he

i want to see more reviews!

~*~Ashleigh~*~


	10. Chapter 9

~*~Previously~*~

"_Are you alright with that? Monday it looked like you really wanted to eat me…" I should just take a gun and shoot myself in the foot. What possessed me into saying that? And why do I feel that if he sucked me dry now I would not care and I would die a happy woman? Edward is really making me feel all weird inside._

"_I..I'm…I'm alight now thanks." Edward said, he shot me a weird look. Maybe I should save myself from this situation._

"_I mean you looked like you didn't like me very much"_

"_Sorry about that. It was highly inappropriate of me to act that way. I was having a rough bad." He said with a depressing smile. I really felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that my blood smelt so good._

"_Don't worry about it. I forgive you, I would probable have acted the same way if I had an off day." I said to him, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes._

"_Thanks Bella."_

_That was the end of that conversation. We paid attention to the rest of the lesson, well I tried to at lease, my brain could not get over how my name sounded coming from his lips._

When I go home I headed straight to the phone to check it for any messages. There was one from Jason.

"Hey Belly-baby, just checking to see if you are still a live, the Volturi are going to be leaving soon I think. They are still a bit apprehensive but I think they are starting to get tired of hanging around here and finding nothing. I can't wait to see you again Belly. I miss my little sister. Call me when you get home okay?"

Jason can really be a big softy at times. I smiled at the message. I really could not wait to be with the family again, I miss them so much. But a part of me didn't want to leave Forks and every time I saw Edward that feeling grew stronger. I wonder if Jason would be willing to move here. The only problem is would the Cullen's be willing to share their land with another family. And what would they do when they find out I know about vampires…

I dialed Jason's number quickly and then flopped down onto the couch. The phone rung about 3 times before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" a voice came that was not Jason's. It was moms.

"Mom? It's Bella, what are you doing with Jason's phone?" I said surprised, mom never really answered our phones unless we where not around and couldn't get to it. She always gave us our privacy.

"Bella! Love, I missed you so much! How are you doing? Jason told us that you got into a bit of trouble Monday, is everything alright sweet heart?" I missed hearing her voice. It was always calm and it always gave you a loved feeling because it was so warm and soft. I relaxed further into the couch and smiled.

"I miss you too mom. I miss your cooking too. I have not really eaten much since I got here. I am always too tired to make something to eat or I get destructed from cooking. But other than that I'm all good. Monday's problem is just that, Monday's problem. Everything is more or less ok with school now. How are you and dad doing?"

"Your dad and I are doing just fine. Honey, you know it is not healthy to skip meals like that." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise to start eating better ok?"

"Good. Jason just walked in. I'll get him for you." She called to Jason a few seconds later and then we said out goodbyes to each other.

"Bella! It feels like I have not spoken to you in a long time." Jason said. I could hear the happiness in his voice and that made me smile. It always made me happy when my family or someone else that was close to me were happy.

"Hey Jason. It goes feel as if we have not spoken in a while hey? How are you doing?" I gave a quick giggle.

"I'm good thank you and yourself, little lady?" I laughed at him. 'Little Lady'? I suppose it was a step up from 'Belly-Baby'.

"I'm alright, thanks."

"And how is school going? Did that guy try anything?"

"That guy has a name. It is Edward. Edward Cullen. I think he is fine now, he was a little bit more relaxed today and he spoke to me… Although he was still a bit tense at times."

"OK, well I asked Aro why they had yellow-"

"Gold." I interrupted him.

"Fine, gold, whatever. Well he said that they are 'vegetarians'."

"Vegetarians? Don't they drink blood?"

"No, they do drink blood, but they drink animal blood instead." This was great news! Jason and our 'parents' never liked killing human, they only did it to survive, and the people that they killed, in my opinion, deserved to die. People who preyed on innocent people for their own fun and game. Maybe they could become vegetarians too.

"That's great! Are you guys going to try this diet too?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. When Aro left, we were discussing it and we decided that we will try it. It sounds really interesting. But we are not going to start on in now. Because; one, there is not much wild life here besides dogs, cats and the occasional rabbit. And two, the Volturi didn't seem to like them very much, except for Aro."

"OK, well we could move when everything is over." Hopefully we could move to Port Angles, that way I could be close to Edward.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Well, I have to love and leave you now. I must still do my homework and cook supper. I think I will have Mac and Cheese tonight."

OK, no offense but that sounds disgusting. I don't know how humans could eat that stuff."

"Well my food tastes delicious. Bye Jason."

"Bye Bella." He said and then hung up.

~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe it is only Thursday today! Why is this week taking so long to end? I had to force myself to get out of bed. Last night wasn't the best nights I had. I spent nearly half the night trying to get back to sleep after I awoke from yet another nightmare. The weather also didn't help. It was lightning and thundering like there was no tomorrow.

I decided that I didn't really feel like dressing up today so I just through on an old pair of jeans and a blue, long sleeve shirt. On my way out I grabbed a breakfast bar and my new Forks high hoodie. When I got into the car I glanced at the digital clock that sat above the radio. I had plenty of time before school began, so I decided to take my time getting there.

When I arrived at school, the parking lot was filled with students. I pulled up into an available space and got out. My eyes immediately searched of something. It was only when my eyes catch his eyes that I knew what I was searching for. Edward. He was standing on the opposite side of the lot, watching me with a frustrated look in his eyes.

I was about to make my way over to the building when an ear splitting screech filled the parking lot. I looked over to where it was coming from and where it was going, and what I saw nearly made me pee my pants. I was a van laying on its side and heading straight for me. Shit!

Everything stared playing in slow motion and the sound stared fading except for the screeching of the van. I couldn't get my legs to move even though my brain was shouting for it to. I could feel the van getting closer to me. I decided to close my eyes and just give up; hopefully my death would be quick and painless.

It was only a few seconds later that I felt something hard and cold hit me, but not from the side I was expecting it from. I felt myself being lifted into the air and then brought back down to the ground with a crash. And as I hit the ground I heard a sickening crack coming from my left arm. My eyes flew open in shock and pain that now radiated from my arm. As I opened my eyes, they were met with a pair of golden eyes. I broke the eye contact and looked at my surroundings. I was lying on my back with the van just inches away from my head, and Edwards arms extended above me. His hands pressed into the roof of the van, stopping in from crushing me. I locked eyes with him again, his showing their shock and worry. I tried to sit up then but found a cold hand pushing my back down. I looked up at Edward with a confused expression. But he shook his head.

"Don't. I think you broke your arm. Just lay back down." He said in a gentle but firm voice.

"But its cold." I wined.

"The ambulance will be here any minute now. Stop moving, you are going to make it worse." I couldn't argue with that. I could feel the pain every time I moved even just a little bit.

It wasn't long before the ambulance got here and the paramedics moved the van away from us. They forced me onto a stretcher, even though I told them it was just my arm that hurt but they wouldn't listen. Before I knew it, we where at the hospital and they where wheeling me into the emergency room. I looked around the room. It wasn't very big and everything was white. It felt as if I went color blind and all I could see was different shades of white. A few minutes later they wheeled in what looked like Tyler. His face was messed up pretty bad. I felt my stomach turn, there was too much blood, but luckily a nurse came in and wheeled me to the x-ray room.

When I got back to the emergency room I was relieved to see that some one had cleaned the blood off Tyler. Right now a doctor stood over him, most likely doing an assessment on his injuries. I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes. I heard the door opening but didn't bother opening my eyes to see who it was.

"Is she asleep?" oh, its Edward. I opened the one eye and looked at him, he was smiling at me, and then I opened the other.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. Why is he still here?

"No, I'm good thanks. What about you? How is your arm?"

"I'm alright. And as for my arm, I haven't received any information about it but I think it's just fractured. Why are you still here, you seem fine to me."

"I was just checking up on you."

"Why?" surprised colored my voice.

"I have no idea…" he whispered.

Just then a nurse walked in with my x-rays and handed them to the doctor that was working on Tyler. The doctor turned around to face me and I felt my jaw hit the floor. He was gorgeous and so young, well maybe no as gorgeous as Edward but gorgeous no the less. He had wavy blond hair and the same gold eyes as Edward. He was defiantly a vampire, a veggie vamp. _How many vampires are in this small town?_ He gave a chuckle when he saw the look on my face. I quickly shut my mouth and blushed. I glanced at Edward to find him staring at me with a disapproving and disappointed face. I guess he didn't like the way I looked at the doctor.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen. Edwards father." Ah, Edward didn't like the look I gave his father.

"It's just Bella, please."

"Well Bella, it looks as if you broke your arm but there is nothing to worry about I don't think it will take to long to heal. Its was a clean break which means there will be no surgery required." I nodded my understanding. Thank God I didn't need surgery. " Now, would you like to have a cast put on or a brace?"

"Brace." I answered immediately.

"Brace it is them. What color would you like?" I thought for a moment before I answered.

"Navy Blue please." Dr. Cullen left after that and I was semi alone with, Tyler was still with us but the was unconscious still, so he really didn't count. We were sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"So.." he said after a while.

"So…" I copied him. "Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?"

His face immediately went blank.

"No." he said curtly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's a secret."

"But-" I was cut off my the door opening then. It was Dr. Cullen, and in his hand he had my navy blue brace.

"Here you go Bella." He said and strapped it on tightly. "OK, a few rules about when wearing this brace it that you do not remove, loosen or alter it in any way. If you do I'm going to have to put a cast on, alright?"

"Understood." I said to him.

"Good. Now do you have any family I could get a hold of?" if I give him Jason's number I'm 99.9% sure that he will know that it's a vampire. I could feel my heart rate pick up.

"No. there is no one at home." I said. I saw Dr. Cullen and Edward exchange looks. They didn't believe me. Great.

"OK then, you need to fill out some forms before you can leave."

"OK then." I hopped off the bed and followed Dr. Cullen to the front and filled out the forms. When I was done I headed out to the parking lot just to realize I didn't have my car and if I did have it, I wouldn't have been able to drive it.

"Damn it." I said to myself. It was too far to walk.

"Need a lift?" Edward said from behind me. I felt my heart skip a beat when I turned around, I didn't expect him to be so…close. I blushed and then stepped back.

"Yes please." I said quietly. Edward smiled at me and held out his arm for me, I gladly took it.

It was silent in the car for a bit before he stated taking.

"So what made you come to Forks?" he asked. Hadn't he already asked me this?

"I had to get away from…a situation that doesn't concern you."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"You can that…" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; he had that frustrated look on his face again. I smirked. "Am I annoying you?"

"Yes! You are always leaving me hanging. Always leaving more questions than answers."

"That's just the way I am, but if I told you what the problem is, you would know that it's not just my life on the line but yours and your families too."

He stayed silent for a long time after that. I could feel his eyes burning into me for a long time before I looked at him. We stared at each other for a long time. I knew that with his vampire skills, we wouldn't crash.

"You _**do**_ know what we are." He stated. I let out my breath I didn't even know I was holding and looked away.

"Yes, I know your secret."

* * *

**Hey guys... sorry i haven't updated in a while, things have been hectic here, to say the least. ****_someone _*cough* my sister *cough* used up all our bandwidth so there was no internet connection. :-( **

**Tell me what you think! please**

**~*~Ashleigh~*~**


	11. Chapter 10

_~*~Previously~*~_

_He stayed silent for a long time after that. I could feel his eyes burning into me for a long time before I looked at him. We stared at each other for a long time. I knew that with his vampire skills, we wouldn't crash._

"_You __**do**__ know what we are." He stated. I let out my breath I didn't even know I was holding and looked away._

"_Yes, I know your secret." _

* * *

The car swerved slight when I confirmed his suspicion. I watched as Edward's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and his face harden into a cold mask. I reached over and gripped his hand, trying to loosen its grip on the wheel, I could see that it was about to snap under the pressure, and if he cherished this car the way Jason cherished his black BMW I know that he would be very, very pissed if anything happened to it. When I touched him, his hand immediately loosened and then moved further away from me. _Ouch, that hurt._ I put my hand on my lap and stared at then, waiting for Edward to break the silence because I certainly am not going to break it.

"So you've known the whole time?" he asked me in a stiff voice. I just simply nodded my head. "And yet, here your sit in the car with me, knowing full well that I could kill you at the snap of my fingers?"

"Yes, I do but…I trust you." I replied and soon after my signature blush appeared.

"You trust me? I have done nothing to earn your trust." I could hear the disbelief in his voice, and I'm not surprised, I myself don't know why I feel I can trust him.

"I know it sounds crazy but I just feel I as if I can trust you not to kill me. And if you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now."

The car fell silent again as he absorbed what I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod to himself, hopefully it was in agreement to what I said.

"How long have you known about my kind?"

"I have known for about 2 years now." I said solemnly.

"2 years? How are you still alive?" he said the last part so softly that I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. But I shrugged anyway. "Do you mind if I take you to my home instead of yours?" I could feel my face pale and my heart picked up speed. Why did he want to take me to his house? "Don't worry, I just want my father, Carlisle, to meet you."

I nodded my response and tried to calm my heart. _He doesn't want to eat you; he just wants you to meet the 'leader'. Nothing to panic about…yet." _Edward turned the car around and headed out of town.

"Uhm, Edward? Where DO you live?" I asked with a shaky voice. I heard him chuckle. Glad some one is enjoying me being scared.

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes" I answered immediately. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"We live just outside town at the edge of the forest. It gives us privacy. So we don't have to hide our true selves at home." I nodded, it made sense. My family could never 'let loose' at home because we lived in a proper neighborhood, the only time they could loosen up was at night and even then they still had to be careful because there was still so many people out at night.

It wasn't long before we turned down a hidden road and hit gravel. There where trees lined up along side the road creating an archway. Through the trees I spotted something huge and white.

"Is that your house through the trees?" I asked Edward.

"Yip. You ether have very good eye sight or you are very observant." He commented.

"I think it is a bit of both." I replied as my cheeks heated up again.

It wasn't long before the house came into view, and to call it a 'house' would be insulting it. This place was the size of a mini mansion and had a Victorian style to it. It was breath taking. I heard Edward chuckle and I looked at him to find his looking at my reaction, and I'm sure it was a sight to see. I had my mouth hanging open and my eyes were as big as sauces. As soon as Edward stopped the car, he was out of it in a flash and on my side opening up my door and offering a hand.

"Thanks." I said and blushed, he was such a gentleman. "Edward, which year where you born in?"

"Uhm…1901." He said carefully and had a look in his eyes that looked as if he was waiting for me to run away.

"Wow , you are really old and it explains a lot about the way you behave. The gentleman's era."

"Hey, I'm not old. I'm only 17." I gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean' "Ok, fine, I'm old. Are you happy?" he said with a huff. I had to smile at him, he looked so cute.

When we reached the door, Edward just pushed open the door and motioned for me to go in first. _Didn't they lock the doors?_

"No, we never lock our doors. Hardly anyone knows there is a house up here and if people valued their lives, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to break into a house that belonged to a family of vampires. Anyway, my mom stays at home most of the time." Edward said. _Did I really say that out loud? _

"That's true." I murmured.

Edward and I walked into the entrance hallway and then turned into a large open area with couches and a TV with what looked like the latest gaming systems, there was also a lot of scatter laying around between the TV and the couches creating more sitting space, yet it didn't look messy, it almost looked like it was placed like that on purpose. An organized mess I like to call it. My eyes landed on the paintings that lined the wall. They where all beautifully done, especially the family portrait one. I walked over to it to take a closer look; the painting almost looked life like.

"This is so beautiful" I whispered to Edward knowing he could here me. "Who did them?"

"My mother, Esme, she did all of the paintings in this room." He answered, pride laced his voice.

"This has to be some of the most amazing paintings I have ever seen."

"Why thank you dear." A voice sounded behind me. I jumper about a foot in the air and then turned around to see a young lady with chestnut color hair standing there. I blushed bright red; this must be the woman that they call their mother.

"Sorry I startled you dear." She said, amusement present in her voice.

"It's ok. I'm Bella." I said and stuck out my hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Bella, I'm Esme."

"You do have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you dear. Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she asked. They have food in the house? This vamp family is so weird.

"Uhm, no I'm fine thank you, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Oh none sense girl. It will give me an excuse to finally use this kitchen!" she said with a laugh and headed off to what I think is the kitchen.

Mmm, Edward must have had those 'silent' convocations with her while we were talking.

"Your moms nice." I said to Edward who was lounging on the couches staring out the windows. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"She is. Why don't you make yourself comfortable, the others will be hear any minute." He said and waved his hand around the room indicating that I should take a seat.

I decided to sit on one of the scatter cushions on the floor next to a coffee table. It fell silent until Esme came in and placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Esme but you really didn't have too." I said and took a cookie off the plate. They where big and still warm and moist!

It wasn't long before two cars pulled up into the drive way and the rest of the Cullen's filled out of their cars and headed towards the house. I could feel my heart pick up speed as I became more and more nervous about this meeting. What is they get really mad or something and they decide to get rid of my? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, and what if Jason finds out? If they don't kill me, he certainly would. When I heard the door close my heart and I jumped a bit. The family appeared around the corned and then filled into the living room and sat down. When everyone found a place to sit, they all turned to face me and I blushed under their gaze. Not long after that I felt a wave of calm going all the way through me. Mmm, that must be one of them. Before I knew what was happening, I was being rammed in the side by Alice, she hit me so hard that we toppled over and the cookie I was eating flew out of my hand.

"OhmygoshBella! Thisissocool, I'!!" Alice said it so fast I was surprised I managed to understand it. (Oh my gosh Bella! This is so cool; I've never had a friend outside our family. I have a good feeling that we are going to be best friends!)

"Alice, get off of Bella! You are probably squashing her." Edward growled at her. I felt Alice's weight being lifted off of me and someone pulling me back into a sitting position. "Bella, are you alright? She hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks." I said, but the truth was I wasn't feeling all that good. She really hit me hard and my arm was starting to throb.

"She's lying." the guy that held Alice said. He looked like the guy from the painting Alice was working on in the art class. Jasper. I shot him an evil look as if to say 'shut up or you will have hell to pay' but he just smirked at me.

Dr. Cullen came over and knelt in front of me to inspect my arm. I winched when he touched it.

"It must be bruised but it will heal up quickly. How is the other arm doing?" He said, pointing to my arm that he strapped up for me at the hospital. I shrugged.

"Its fine, she didn't hit it."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I guess I got a little bit excited." Alice apologized.

"No harm done Alice." I said as she took a seat next to me on the floor. I took a fresh cookie off the plate, I still don't know where the other one went.

"So tell us Bella, how long have you known about us?" Alice asked.

"Since the first day of school…"

"How long have you known about vampires?" Dr. Cullen asked this time.

"Uhm… I've known for about 2 years now." I said, I just hope they don't ask how I got to know-

"How did you find out? Why are you still alive?" Rosalie said with a growl. I didn't flinch away from her. I wasn't going to let her have power over me.

"My family and I were attacked by 3 vampires 2 years ago. I was the only one that survived." I said sadly. "My screams alerted _someone_ and they came to my rescue." I don't think I trust them enough to tell them who saved me and kept me alive. They might turn them into the Volturi. I felt am arm wrap around me and hug me. It was Esme.

"Oh you poor thing." She whispered motherly to me. "How can you stand to be near us if you know that our kind killed your family?"

"I got over it a long time ago and I have a loving family that helps me when I need them." I said.

We talked for a while, getting all the facts about one another and then Edward and Alice gave me a grand tour around the house. The first room we walked into had a grand piano in the center of it and around it sat various music items with chairs. I remember how my mom use to drag me to piano lesson every Saturday, I never did like going but I still learnt something, last year I decided I wanted to start playing again so Susan started teaching me.

"Who plays the piano?" I asked Edward.

"I'm the only one who really plays with it but Rose plays on the odd occasion." He replied. I nodded and then we continued to walk around.

It took about half an hour to complete the tour and when we where done I made a B-line toward the piano and sat down in front of it. _I'm sure Edward won't mind if I play on it for a bit._ My fingers danced across the keys without a tune until they were warmed up. I decided to play a song by Yiruma, River Flows in You and then went on to Love me. I had these songs memorized because these where my moms favorite piano songs. When I was done I turned around and found the entire Cullen family standing there listening to me play. I blushed bright red and looked down, letting my hair cover my face. When I looked back up my eyes caught Edward's eye and I had an idea. I moved to one end of the bench and faced the piano again and played the first few notes of a duet from the movie Corpse Bride. I cranked my neck to Edward and smiled, hoping that he will get the message and join me. He must have got the message because he sat down next to me and started to play.

I must say we make a great duet but I was sure it was just the way he played that made it sound even better. He played the piece so smoothly. I turned to him and smiled before standing up and giving a small curtsy towards his watching family. When I looked up my eye caught sight of the time and I paled. _Shit! Its nearly 11 o'clock and I haven't been home! Jason must be worried sick because I haven't called yet._

_

* * *

_**Sorry i haven't updates in so long but to tell you the truth, i totally forget to type out the story and I'm really really sorry. [-_-]**

**i found that this chapter dragged on a bit...let me know what you think!**

**~*~*Ashleigh*~*~**

**let me know if there is any mistakes please!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~*~_ Previously _~*~

_I must say we make a great duet but I was sure it was just the way he played that made it sound even better. He played the piece so smoothly. I turned to him and smiled before standing up and giving a small curtsy towards his watching family. When I looked up my eye caught sight of the time and I paled. Shit! Its nearly 11 o'clock and I haven't been home! Jason must be worried sick because I haven't called yet._

* * *

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I have to get home before all hell breaks loose." I said quietly and all but ran to the front door. I flung the door open and just as I was about to step out I remembered that Edward drove us here.

"Shit, I don't have my car." I said.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" Edward offered. I turned around to face him and gave him a small smile.

"Please, if you don't mind. But you have to drive a bit fast. I'm expecting a call."

"_You're_ expecting a call?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"That is what I said. Why do you sound so surprised that I get phone calls?" I said and raised my eyebrow this time.

"Well…I…Uhm." He stuttered and looked like he would be blushing if he could. He turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck. "That didn't come out right. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it like that." I could not help but laugh at him; he looked so cute when he fumbled.

"Edward, I'm just joking with you OK?" I said as we climbed into his car.

The trip to my house was short and quiet-not the acquit kind of quiet, just quiet. It wasn't long before we arrived at my house. I hoped out of the car and ran towards the house, leaving Edward in my wake…after inviting him in of course. When I got inside the phone wasn't ringing but when I looked at the screen I saw that there were 13 missed calls, all from Jason.

I wonder how mad he is, maybe I should let him call again and just pretend that the phone was on silent so I didn't hear it or maybe I should just call him back and pray and beg him to have mercy on little old me for not being here. Ag, why am I so worried? I know he wouldn't hurt me…

I decided to call him and tell him that the phone was on silent and only checked it now. Yes, I think that will work. But before I could even start typing in the number, the phone stated ringing and Jason's name flashed up onto the screen. I gulped and then quickly looked around to see where Edward was, I spotted him in the lounge looking around at the mess I left there the other day. I was too nervous to be embarrassed by it. I answered the phone and gingerly put it my ear, waiting for the angry voice.

"H-Hello?" I said quietly.

"Hello?! That's all I get after nearly being scared to death about your safety? Where the hell have you been?" Jason growled at the. This would be the best time to tell him my excuse.

"I'm really, really sorry Jason! But," oh no here comes the word vomit. "But I had a bit of an accident earlier today and I kind of fractured my arm and then I went over to a friend's house for a bit and we lost track of time because we were talking and messing on the piano and stuff and I totally forgot that you were going to call and oh my gosh Bella breath." I said that all in one breath and by the end off it I was panting heavily.

I waited for him to reply but all I got was I sigh and then more silence.

"You fractured your arm? Bella, didn't I ask you to stay in one piece and look after yourself until I get there?" Jason said, calmly this time.

I looked over to where Edward was standing, he had moved from the lounge into the passage I stood in and he had a angry and hurt look on his face. I frowned to myself. _Why is he angry?_

"Jason, I'm really sorry." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to Belly, I didn't mean to get angry, I was just worried. Maybe you should take the cell phone I gave you with you to school from now on…just in case."

I nodded my head but then realized that he couldn't see. "Yeah, sure…So am I forgiven then?" I asked. He sighed heavily and then I smiled widely.

"Maybe. I can never stay mad at you for too long though." He said.

"Well I'm going to go t bed now. It's pretty late and I'm tide. Night J."

"Ok, night Bellzy. Love you."

"Love you too J." I said and then put the phone down.

I turned around to face Edward to see that he looked even more upset than before.

"What is wrong? Why do you look so…distress?" I asked him.

"Was that you boyfriend?" he asked with a hint sadness and anger. I couldn't help but smirk at him, Edward Cullen was jealous!

"Why? Are you jealous?" I teased him and if he still had blood in his body, he would be blushing right now.

"What…No…I…" he stuttered for the second time today. It really was adorable. I laughed at him.

"No Edward, he is not my boyfriend. It was my brother, Jason." I said.

"Your brother?" he said embarrassed.

"Well my adoptive brother."

"Oh."

"I know you have super hearing and all, but you should really not listen to other peoples convocations..." I told him.

"I know, it was unacceptable to be listening but I was curious as to who you were talking to. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, your forgiven." I said with a smile and he returned it.

"Well I have to go, but will I'll see you tomorrow or are you taking a days rest." He asked and pointed to my injured arm.

"No, I'm going to school. There is nothing to do here anyway."

"Ok, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Sure, and thanks again for saving me." I said as we headed out of the door. "Oh and please don't forget to pick me up before school."

"I won't." he chuckled.

Silence fell between us and it wasn't comfortable. All I wanted to do was kiss him, just a small kiss on the cheek.

_He might not like it._

_But what if he would like it?_

_There is also the blood issue…_

_He will forget about your blood once you start the lip-lock._

_Why am I even discussing it?_

"Bella?" Edward breathed thus making my mind go blank. That is so not fair. (AN: is that the right spelling or is it fare? I always get mixed up!)

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" I blushed. I couldn't exactly tell him I wanted to kiss him.

"Hmm, nothing important." I said.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow morning then, goodnight." He said and then quickly turned away and headed to his car at vampire speed.

"Bye Edward." I whispered knowing he could still hear me. I didn't really like that, saying goodbye to him, it just felt wrong.

I closed the door as soon as his car disappeared down the street. I called Jason back, took a pain killer that also acted as a sleeping pill and went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry for another snoozer chapter, my electricity tripped while i was writing and i thought i lost my story...i was right, Word managed to recover it but it was all messed up, so i had to start all over again.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~*~Ashleigh~*~**

**PS thanks to all the wishes for my exams, i am finally done with high school!**


	13. Chapter 12

_~*~__Previously__~*~ _

"_Hmm, nothing important." I said._

"_Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow morning then, goodnight." He said and then quickly turned away and headed to his car at vampire speed._

"_Bye Edward." I whispered knowing he could still hear me. I didn't really like that, saying goodbye to him, it just felt wrong._

_I closed the door as soon as his car disappeared down the street. I called Jason back, took a pain killer that also acted as a sleeping pill and went to bed. _

* * *

Before I knew it, it was the next morning. I picked myself up and went through my morning rituals of brushing my teeth, having a quick shower and then getting dressed. Today I dressed myself in a long sleeve purple thigh high top and a pair of those leggings that looked like leather and went down to my ankles. I finished it off with a matching purple pare of rain boots that had white skulls on it and some jewelry. I couldn't be bothered with my hair this morning, one: because I am temporally disabled because of my hand, I'm actually surprised I managed to get dress properly by my self, and two: today was one of those days where my hair just wouldn't cooperate, it fell the way it wanted to.

I had just about finished my cereal when there was a knock on the door. That must be Edward. I raced over to the door and opened it only to be disappointed. It was Alice.

"Oh, I do live your outfit. Are you ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Good morning to you to Alice." I said, "I just need to get my bag and then I would be ready. Where is Edwa-oh hello." Edward was now standing beside me.

"Good morning Bella." He said with a smile. I blushed.

"G'morning." I said shyly and then quickly grabbed my bag and headed towards the door with Edward trailing behind me.

~*~*~*~

School was absolutely boring today! The only good thing that came out of today was that Alice switched to all of my classes and we didn't get homework, but seriously, I nearly died from boredom.

Edward and Alice invited me over to their house today again, claiming that Esme wanted someone to practice her cooking with but I had a feeling they wanted to questing me again.

We arrived at the Cullen manor in recoded time with Emmet, Jasper and Rosaline following us in a red convertible.

Edward and I sat at the piano just hitting random notes, waiting for Carlisle to come home from the hospital.

"So Edward, tell me about you families history." I said to him, not missing a beat as I played with the piano keys.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"You said that you where bore in 1901 right?" I enquired.

"Yes I was."

"And how did you 'die'?"

"My family and I lived in Chicago and at the time of my death we all contracted the Spanish influenza." I gasped, I read about what the symptoms that one gets when you contract the virus, and they where uncomfortable; chills, fever, sore throat, muscle pains, severe headache, coughing, weakness/fatigue, all to the extreme. I can't imagine what Edward had to go through. "Carlisle was working as a doctor at the local hospital and he took a liking to my family. My mother and father passed away shortly after arriving at the hospital and in the act of loneliness Carlisle changed me."

"I'm sorry." I said. I don't know why I said it but I felt as if I had to.

"Why are you sorry? You had no part in it."

"I know, but I still feel sorry."

I looked down at my hand and saw that I was still playing only this time the music was sad and depressing. I quickly took my hand off and placed them on my lap.

"How was Carlisle created?" I asked suddenly.

"How about you follow me to his office and I will show you." Edward said.

We left the piano and ventured up the stairs to Carlisle's study. His study was impressive and I highly approved. Shelves lined the walls with books crammed into them and various artifacts between them. On the other wall, it was filled with painting of every size and color.

"Wow." was all I could say. I heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"Every thing you see in this room belongs to Carlisle. All the painting are of his life and every book helped him become the doctor he is today." Edward said.

Edward told me about Carlisle's life from the time he changed until I interrupted him when he mentioned the Volturi.

"…Carlisle lived with the Volturi for-"

"Carlisle knows the Volturi?" I asked, interrupting him. Maybe I can find out information about them through Edward.

"Yes he does, Aro let Carlisle work with him."

"They are very powerful yes?"

"Yes they are." Edward gave me a side ways glance that said 'why are you so interested in them'.

"Do they have any powers like you guys?" I asked.

"Aro and Marcus does. Marcus can 'see' relationships and Aro can read minds…"

"Like you?" I asked nervously. If he could read minds he will be able to see that I do exist and then we will all be done for.

"Sort of, but he needs contact to read them and he doesn't just read your present thoughts, like myself, he reads every thought you ever had…"

Oh sweet Jesus, we are so dead. I better phone Jason and worn him. I gave a nervous giggle.

"Edward, I have to phone some one quickly please, it's important. Is there somewhere I could make a phone call with out being over heard?" Edward looked at me skeptically and nodded and led me up another flight of stairs.

"This is my room, its sound proof, so no one will hear." He said and then closed the door. As soon as the door shut I started dialing Jason's.

"Pick up, pick up, please pick up." I chanted into the phone.

"Pick u-Jason! Thank god." I shouted as he picked up.

"Bella! What is wrong? Are you alright?" Jason asked as he started to panic.

"No, I'm fine but tell me, did you touch Are?" I asked him franticly.

"Yes but-" I cut him off. I really started to panic now, they knew about me and that they where lied to.

"Are they there with you now?"

"No, but they are coming over tonight."

"Jason, listen carefully. You and mom and dad have to get out now. Aro can read your thoughts, ALL your thoughts you ever had."

"Oh, shit! MOM! DAD! Pack as many things as you can. We have to leave now! Bella? We are coming to get you. we will be there hopefully by tomorrow for the latest."

"Ok Jason. Be safe, please, I can't loose another family."

'You must stay safe, I can't loose my baby sis." He said and then hung up.

A knock at the door startled me. I quickly composed myself.

"Come in!" I called but when it didn't open I remembered that the room was sound proof. I opened the door and sound Edward and a bouncing Alice there.

"Bella! There is going to be a storm tonight and we are going to play baseball. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Do I need a jacket?" I responded, which Alice gave a squeal to.

* * *

**Sorry i took so long to update, i went on a spur of the moment holiday with my friends and only got back recently**. **hope you can all forgive me!**

**you should also thank Sally **(suesue87)** [",] for pushing me to update. if she wasn't i wouldn't be up dating as much as i have, lol.**

**please let me know what you think about this chapter! i love getting reviews**

**~*~Ashleigh~*~  
**


	14. Chapter 13

_~*~Previously~*~_

'_You must stay safe; I can't loose my baby sis." He said and then hung up._

_A knock at the door startled me. I quickly composed myself._

"_Come in!" I called but when it didn't open I remembered that the room was sound proof. I opened the door and sound Edward and a bouncing Alice there._

"_Bella! There is going to be a storm tonight and we are going to play baseball. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked excitedly._

"_Do I need a jacket?" I responded, which Alice gave a squeal to. _

Alice bragged Edward out the room, speaking about how he was going to help her pack all of the equipment they needed or something. With a last apologetic glance from Edward, the let Alice lead him out of the room.

_Well there is nothing more I can do in this room_. I thought and headed out of the door. As I walked down the stairs and into the living room, I found the only Cullen I have never really interacted with, Jasper, sitting on the couch with his nose stuck in what looked like a thick war book.

"Which war are you reading about?" I asked him when I sat down near him. He visibly stiffened so I shifted further along the couch.

"It's about the civil war." He answered quietly. This sparked my interest further. Jasper must have felt my emotions because he looked up at me curiously.

"I love reading about the civil war! Is this book any good? I don't think I have read it. Some of the books I have read seemed a bit…false?" I rambled. He gave a chuck and looked at the book in his hands.

"I understand. Having lived in that time I get frustrated with the false information but this one seems pretty accurate so far."

"Wow, you are old." I blurted out and then flushed red. "I didn't mean – sorry."

"Its alright, I am pretty old but not as old as Carlisle thought." He chuckled, not seeming bothered by my blush.

"Did you partake in it?"

"Yes ma'am. I was a soldier before I was changed."

"What is your full name?" I asked hoping to confirm my suspicions.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

I'm sure my face would have been a sight to see. I heard my mouth popped open and I could feel my eyes grow bigger. OMFG. I am sitting with The Jasper Whitlock! I had this guy's human memories in my house, not to mention his collection of medals.

"Jasper Whitlock, as in Major. Jasper. Whitlock?" I managed to get out. **(NA: he was a major right? Let me know if I'm wrong.)**

"You know who I am?" he asked me curiously, leaning a bit towards me.

"Do I know-Yes! I have like all of your war journals and some of the medals that survived." Jasper shifted closer to me still.

"My journals? How did you find them? I thought they would have been destroyed."

Ah, not the question I wanted to answer. I did kind of filch them from some one who stole them. Jason…

"Uhm, let just say I 'borrowed' them from some one who 'borrowed' it from another some one."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, obviously getting what my borrowed really means.

"I have them at my house if you want them." I said to him. He nodded enthusiastically and then we stood up just as Edward and Alice came into the room.

"Where are you guys going?" Edward asked, keeping an eye on Jasper.

"Uhm, Jasper and I are going to my house to pick up a few things." I answered Edward.

"I don't think it would be such a great idea if you two go alone." Edward said slowly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jasper will be fine, ye hath little faith. Jasper is strong."

Edward didn't look convinced but Alice grabbed a hold of him and waved us goodbye as we headed toward the garage.

"So, which one is yours Major?" I asked as my eyes scanned over the row of cars.

"None, I have the bike." He said with a big grin on his face as he strolled over to a covered bike I didn't see before. It was a lime green Kawasaki Ninja. Nice, I made to get onto the bike but Jasper pulled me back off and held out a think leather jacket and helmet. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward will kill me if I let you on with out them." He said as he climbed on.

Once I was on Jasper sped down the drive way. I had my one arm under Jaspers arm, gripping his shoulder for support and the other gripped the side handles of the bike. Riding with Jason I learnt how to balance myself pretty well. When we arrived at the house I pulled Jasper to the last place I had his journals and sat him down on the couch.

"Here are your journals, I slightly modified them because they where fading and the covers were falling apart." I explained to him as I handed him the box in which it was kept. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go fetch you medals."

I walked to my room and went over to the safe that I kept all my valuable positions in. I took out a little package and closed the safe again. _I'm really going to miss this stuff_, I thought to myself as I headed back to Jasper. When I reached him, I found him looking at one of the photos of what looked like his human family.

"I can't remember them." He simply said with a hint of guiltiness. I felt a wave of sadness toward him.

"It's not your fault Jasper. The last time you saw them must have been about, what? 149 years ago? And human memories fade right?" he nodded, not looking as guilty as before. I gave him a one armed hug and then pulled away again.

I handed him the package I had in my hand and he carefully opened in, his face lighting up as he saw the shinning medals. To my surprise he pulled my into a hug, one that would put Emmet's bear hugs to shame.

"J-Jasper! Can't ..breath!" I squeaked out.

"Sorry." He said. "Thank you Bella, I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"You don't have to. I can feel it." He looked at me with a frown, clearly not understanding. "You're not controlling your power and its 'leaking' out. I can feel your giddiness, its making me want to dance around like Alice."

"Sorry." He said and then suddenly the gratitude and giddiness I was feeling was gone. "I think we should head back now." I nodded.

Before we left I packed his things into a plastic bag and then into another backpack and then headed out the door, locking it behind me.

By the time Jasper and I got back to the Cullen's house, the rest of the family was packed and ready to go. As soon as we came to a stand still, Edward lifted me off the motorbike and gave me a hug and a chased kiss, which caused me to blush. Before Edward and I left, I placed my bag in the living room and met Edward outside. He was standing next to a monster of a Jeep.

"Emmet" he said. I rolled my eyes; of course it would be Emmet's. "We will meet the others at the field. They are going ahead to set up."

"Okay." I replied to him.

As we headed out of the drive way, Edward kept throwing sideways glances at me, I could see that he wanted to ask me a question but was restraining himself. It had to be about what I did with Jasper..or the phone call I made earlier today. I actually forget about the call when I found out Jasper was right under my nose. I hope Jason and mom and dad are alright. I can't wait to see them tomorrow. I miss them so much, the only problem I have is with Edward…what am I going to tell him? What if he gets angry at me and then leave because I didn't tell him this big secret. I wouldn't be able to survive, not even with Jason's help. Edward has become my heat and soul, and the air that I breathe. I looked at Edward and grabbed his hand that rested on the gearstick, lacing my fingers through his cold ones.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked me gently, but I just shook my head and smiled.

It went silent again after that.

"Bella…"Edward said, hesitating a bit. "I don't mean to sound nosy but what was that call about this morning? You sounded really panicked." Aw, Edward is worried. Big shocker there, he always seemed to be worried about something. But that's what I love about him.

"Don't worry Edward. I will tell and show you tomorrow. Trust me?" He nodded.

Soon after that we came to a stop and jumped out of the Jeep.

"We are going to be running from here on." Edward said. I did a small happy dance in my head, I loved vampires running speed, and hopped onto Edwards back.

It wasn't long before we reached the clearing. The rest of the Cullen family where scatted around. Carlisle was busy placing white plates on the ground, Emmet and jasper was throwing b ball to one another, going faster than the next throw. Esme and the girls where sitting in a bolder talking to one another. Edward led me over to the girls and then ran over to where the boys were standing.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted me.

"Hi Alice." I said and then blushed for reasons unknown. Rosalie rolled her eyes and then strolled over to the boys' side.

"Never mind her, Bella. I wanted to thank you for what you did for Jasper." Alice said causing me to blush a beeper shade of red.

"It was nothing Alice. Anyway I am a BIG fan of his."

"I know. But Bella, I just wanted to warn you…I don't share" Alice said with a grin and walked away from me. My mouth popped open and my eyes went wide. I didn't like Jasper like THAT! I turned to Esme who had her lips in a tightly pressed line, keeping a smile under wraps.

"I…I don't…I don't like Jasper like that." I said plainly to her.

"I know dear, but I wish I had gotten a picture of your facial expression." Said Esme.

I huffed and sat next to Esme as the others headed to their positions on the field.

"Are you not going to play with them Esme?"

"Oh no, dear. I have to keep an eye on all of them."

"She thinks we cheat!" Emmet shouted across the field. I laughed.

"I don't have to think, I know." Esme responded.

The game started with Alice's team batting and Emmet's team fielding. The first flash of lightning for the evening streaked across the sky, signaling the beginning of the game. After an hour of intense playing I had to look away before I passed out. They have been moving so fast that my eyes and brain couldn't keep up and it was making me dizzy. Jasper must have felt my emotions because he called me and put a hand to his forehead and pretended to faint; in return I gave him a finger and looked away. _I'm glad he finds it funny. _

Alice was next up to bat. Emmet launched the ball towards her when she suddenly froze, the ball narrowly missing her left arm. It wasn't long before Jasper had her in her arms, whispering in her ear. I quickly walked over to them to see if she was alright.

"She is having a vision." Jasper said. "Alice, honey, what is happening?"

"We have to leave; nomads are going to pass through here in 2 minutes. We have to get Bella out of here." Alice answered after about 30 seconds.

"What do they want?" Edward asked, a mixture of anger and worry lacing his voice.

"I don't know, I can't see what they want, only that they are on a mission. They are determined to get here. Why can't I see what they want?"

"How many are there?" I asked carefully.

"3" she answered.

My heart rate picked up. What if it's Jason! I started feeling excited nervous. Out the corned of my eye I saw Jasper give me a strange look. The Cullen's started to line up in front of me, completely blocking me from view, Edward in the middle (in front of me) with Carlisle and Emmet next to him. Their mates standing slightly behind them but not completely like me. It was not long before they fully tensed. I peeped under Edwards arm to see 3 silhouettes emerging from the trees.

I gasped….

* * *

**sorry i took so long to post another chapter but its been totally crazy here and i was struggling to put this chapter together (i hope i didnt disappoint anyone). im in my last few weeks for my Make-up artistry course. wish me luck for my exams next week! please**

~*~Ashleigh~*~


	15. Chapter 14

_"How many are there?" I asked carefully._

_"3" she answered._

_My heart rate picked up. What if it's Jason! I started feeling excited nervous. Out the corned of my eye I saw Jasper give me a strange look. The Cullen's started to line up in front of me, completely blocking me from view, Edward in the middle (in front of me) with Carlisle and Emmet next to him. Their mates standing slightly behind them but not completely like me. It was not long before they fully tensed. I peeped under Edwards arm to see 3 silhouettes emerging from the trees._

_I gasped….

* * *

_

I know those 3 vamps very well and breathed a small sigh of relief. It was my family, mom, dad and Jason.

I saw Jasper look at me out of the corner of his eye but I kept my head trained in my family, refusing to acknowledge him.

'HE is here...They are alright!' I thought to myself.

They finally came to a stop, just a few steps away from the Cullen family and me. I silently moved from behind Edward to where Emmet stood with his legs apart, just enough for me to get though it. Jason catches my eye and smiles at me, showing all his teeth in the process which causes Edward to start growling really loudly but Jason doesn't bother with him. As Edward crouches lowly I find it would be the best time to spring.

As I dive under Emmet's legs I hear Alice shout.

"NO! Bella!"

I ignored her and took off running but being the clumsy person I am, tripped on the grass and smashed head first into Jason's lower stomach and my arms circled around his legs, my knees hitting the ground. _Ouch, I'm going to be feeling all this later and its going to leave a mark_. A second later I felt Jason's hands hook under my armpits and lift me up off the ground, holding me arms length away.

I could hear the Cullen family growl loudly behind me.

A slow smile spread across Jason's face.

"Why hello there my little chew toy." He said "How is your face?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and bit back a growl of my own. I didn't appreciate his teasing I could feel a massive headache coming on.

Jason pulled me closer to him and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, seating myself on his hip.

"Bella! What the hell is going on?" I heard Edward ask.

"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my family. Jason, mom and dad." I answer, pointing to each on the members.

"Bella, they are vampires. HUMAN drinking vampires! They cant be your family." Jasper butted in.

I nodded my head at him. "I know." Jason just rolled his eyes. "Remember I told you my real parents where killed by vampires, Edward?" he nodded. "And how something scared them off?" he nodded again. "Well, it was Jason and his coven-family. He saved me and I have been with him ever since."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that part of the story Bella?" Edward asked.

"I told her not to." Jason answered for me. "I didn't know if I could trust you. Bella said Carlisle stayed with the Volturi once upon a time. I wasn't too sure if you were loyal to them and would try to turn us in for breaking the law."

"If Bella was part of you 'family', why was she her all by herself?" Emmet asked.

"Well the Volturi already knows about me. I moved here because they where coming for a visit. Jason thought it would be better if I'm not there."I said.

I looked over at Edward to see him standing very still and even more pale than his normal vampire colour.

I wiggled my way out of Jason's grip and slowly made my way over to where Edward stood. He didn't even show any sign of knowing that I was next to him, so I reached out for his hand that hung limp next to him. It was only when I touched him that he looked at me.

"The Volturi are after you?" he asked in a small voice. You could see the sadness behind his eyes.

I just simply nodded. He griped my hand tightly and pulled me to his side quickly as if I was going to disappear at any second.

"Why are you here now?" Edward asked Jason.

"Aro read my mind...He knows where Bella is and what she can do." he said and tapped his head, refearing to me 'mental blockage'.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated in like...forever, i just wasn't sure of myself about this chapter thats why its so short too. please dont shoot me!**

**I have good news about my life though...the short horror movie i have been working on it finally complete! a VIP screening is taking place on the 25th! Eeep!**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter please**

**~*~*Ashleigh*~*~**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry to do this to you all but i have decided to stop writing this story and i was wondering if any of my lovely readers would like to adotp this story...Message or review me. first come first serve kind of thing...or the one with the best future for the story, or should i make it a competition? everyone who wants to continue this story has to write the next chapter and PM it to me and i will post it and the chapter with the most/best reviews can have the story? what do you think?

Im really sorry, i know where the story was suppost to end but i dont have a clue on how to get there...

~*~*Ashleigh*~*~


End file.
